


Flash Fire: Lockdown

by MarbleHeart



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Aziraphale Has a Penis (Good Omens), Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), Crowley Has a Praise Kink (Good Omens), Established Relationship, Food Play, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Orgasm Delay, Table Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:41:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24009040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarbleHeart/pseuds/MarbleHeart
Summary: "I'm fucking bored." Crowley announced, to what had previously been a comfortably silent room.They had been cooped up in the flat for going on two months, now. Aziraphale had closed the bookshop indefinitely near the start of the outbreak, and he was beginning to struggle to keep a stock of fresh activities for them to partake in at this point.(So you know how a lot of anime series have a non-canon beach episode... well, this is the non-canon quarantine episode 😂Main fic ishere)
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 115





	Flash Fire: Lockdown

**Author's Note:**

> Y'know I had myself convinced I was not going to cave and write any quarantine material because it's just TOO real but I just could not help it after THAT VIDEO. So here, have a tiny 'they were in quarantine' offshoot of my fic, [Flash Fire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20398969). 
> 
> There are many subtleties and other references in this that will definitely not make sense unless you are a reader of that (ongoing) 200k+ word beast... so mostly this is something I wrote for people who fall into that category, but if y'all are just here for the porn, I respect it 😂  
> (Though there's lots more porn where this came from if you read the actual fic, ijs 👀)
> 
> I just wanted to play with my pre-established versions of the characters for this rather than starting from scratch lmfao 
> 
> If it were following the progress timeline of the actual fic, it would be located a little bit ahead of where we are right now. As the tags have told you, there are some kinky things afoot here!
> 
> I'm going to run away now but all I will say is enjoy the filth and bon appetit

"I'm fucking bored." Crowley announced, to what had previously been a comfortably silent room.

They had been cooped up in the flat for going on two months, now. Aziraphale had closed the bookshop indefinitely near the start of the outbreak, and he was beginning to struggle to keep a stock of fresh activities for them to partake in at this point.

Crowley's anxiety hadn't been bothering him too much, given that Aziraphale's presence usually phased out about 95% of it anyway, and now he was home all the time again... but he'd had his random spikes, and they'd dealt with them as they came.

At the beginning, Aziraphale had seen the time as an excellent opportunity to practice more relaxation techniques with Crowley, but the longer the human world stood still, the more he was coming to terms with the fact that even the two of them could experience burnout, so he wasn't pushing it. Not that he'd ever really _pushed it_ \- in fact, it could probably be said that he'd always done just the opposite - but still.

As a result of him backing off, they had taken to spending even more time laying in bed than they already had been. They were there currently: he was reading, and Crowley was lying between his legs, arms tucked around his middle.

"I wanna go see Geoffrey." Crowley pouted, shifting to rest his chin on Aziraphale's belly so he could look up at him. "I miss him."

Aziraphale looked at him sympathetically over the top of the book and reached down to stroke his hair. "I know you do, dear. I'm sure he misses you, too, but we can't."

That wasn't what Crowley wanted to hear, even if it was what he expected. "Bollocks. We _can_. Literally no way for us to get sick. Doesn't matter if we go out." He countered, moving his head again to lay it on him properly, pulling his arms in tighter around him at the same time to thoroughly cuddle into his softness.

"Yes, but how do you propose we enter the zoo, if it's closed?"

"Through the front. Miracles." He said, as if it were the most obvious answer to ever exist.

"And how would you explain our presence, somewhere that we're not supposed to be?"

Crowley huffed. "Wouldn't have to if they can't see us."

"If they can't see us, he can't either."

Crowley's face went blank. He didn't have anything he could debate that fact with. He let his head drop again, bumping Aziraphale's belly with his forehead. "'S not fair."

Now, Crowley normally didn't mind staying in. He preferred that, actually. It was just that _choosing_ to stay in and being _forced_ to stay in were two entirely different things. Usually, he could spontaneously decide to go out somewhere with Aziraphale, but right now he couldn't, and those occasional urges were piling up. It was beginning to take its toll, and it had him antsy.

"I promise we'll go just as soon as the zoo opens back up, darling."

"'Kay." Crowley begrudgingly accepted the compromise. "But we've gotta do _something_ today, or I'm gonna go mad."

"And you have no ideas of your own, I expect."

"Not a fucking one." Crowley confirmed.

Aziraphale carefully closed his book and set it aside. "Lately I've been thinking that perhaps I'd take up baking. You do so much cooking, especially these days, and meals are always best paired with a good dessert. I thought it might be a nice thing for me to contribute, but I'll need some time to practice first. I'll want to present you with something edible, at the very least." He laughed. "I wouldn't want to destroy that sweet tooth of yours with a traumatic experience."

Aziraphale's hand settled flat on his back, distracting him from the fact that he'd been called out, and the vibe that touch carried with it made him shiver. It was a touch with definite intent, and it focused Crowley's attention immediately.

"So... for now, perhaps I should make a sweet treat out of _you_ , instead?"

Crowley perked up in interest, clearly intrigued by the suggestion. "Y'might do, y'know."

"I think I'll go right ahead and take that invitation, if you don't mind." Aziraphale pushed at his shoulder, encouraging him to move off him, and then swung his legs over the edge of the bed to put his feet on the floor. "You say you're bored. It will stimulate your body _and_ your mind... two birds with one stone, I think." He said, then stood and scooped Crowley up in one motion, chuckling as he hastily looped his arms around the back of his neck. "Any good treat should be enjoyed at the table, don't you think so, dearest?"

"Yeah. 'S only proper." Crowley murmured, sinking into the pleasant feeling of Aziraphale carrying him through the flat.

In fact, it was so nice that it wasn't until his bare back hit the table that he noticed his clothes had disappeared. The wood wasn't cold against his skin... rather, it was quite temperate. Aziraphale had warmed it up for him ahead of time.

Once he'd laid him out, Aziraphale wasted absolutely no time in dipping his head, swirling his tongue around a nipple before closing his lips around it. He even dared to lightly squeeze it between his teeth.

Crowley choked out a particularly loud moan at that, surprised, and he let out a noise of complaint when Aziraphale pulled off again.

"Shh. I don't quite know if my dinner should be talking back to me, but I _believe_ the answer is no."

"Dinner?!"

"Oh, that's right." Aziraphale laughed, leaning over him to nibble at his jaw. "My mistake. I don't know what I was thinking... something as sweet as you could only be served as a dessert. You _are_ my sweetest, after all, right?"

"Mm-hmm." His cheeks burned, but he made himself say it. "I like being your sweetest."

Aziraphale was clearly pleased by that. "Oh, I'm so glad to hear that." He reached up and gathered Crowley's wrists in his hand, pinning them to the table, and immediately that revved him right up. His cock had already been indicating its interest in the goings on, budding though they were, but now... now it might as well have been wearing a neon sign.

"Just lay back and relax, darling. Concentrate on what I'm doing. Can you do that for me?"

"Uh-huh."

"Good." Seemingly from nowhere, Aziraphale produced a bottle of strawberry syrup. "I'm going to put this on you, if that's alright."

"Holy shit, _yes_." Crowley breathed, the sight of that bright red bottle spawning endless possibilities in his head.

Actually, he was amazed that he'd never so much as considered something like this before. Now that the suggestion had been raised, it seemed so obvious. From what he could tell, Aziraphale held food and sex in just about the same esteem at this point... why hadn't they thought to try and combine them before right now? This particular idea had been done to death in human media... but he supposed that meant it would've fallen on him to suggest it, and obviously he'd never so much as had it enter the orbit of his brain.

Aziraphale dispensed a sizable amount of the sweet, sticky liquid onto the armorplate of Crowley's chest, distracting him from his thoughts, then got to work.

He dipped his fingers in and smeared the syrup over Crowley's skin, drawing patterns with it that the demon could vaguely recognize as words belonging to a language he used to know, but had lost... he didn't know if it was something ethereal, or something earthly, but it didn't matter. Aziraphale was laying claim on him and expressing love to him, and that was all he needed to know. That was all he _cared_ to know.

"Open up for me, dove." Aziraphale said, then leaned in and scooped some of the sweet substance up on his tongue, moving back up Crowley's body to plant his lips on his parted ones and push the sugary taste into his mouth. He reveled in the way Crowley eagerly accepted him in, _and_ in the way his hands were instinctively struggling to break free, how they wanted so desperately to touch. He smiled against his demon's lips, kissing him with renewed vigor and letting his free hand roam over his chest. "Do you like it?" He asked, once they'd broken for air.

"Yeah. 'S nice."

"I still think _your_ sweetness is better, but it does alright as an addition, I think." Aziraphale chuckled, playfully nipping at Crowley's bottom lip before turning his attention back to his lover's chest.

His mouth was almost obscenely hot against Crowley's skin as he licked up every drop of the syrup, and with his angel's other hand holding him down by the wrists, all he could do was squirm, feeling even hotter at the sensation of his own helplessness. He could do nothing but accept everything that Aziraphale gave him, nothing but feel every single ounce of his affections, and he loved that.

Giving up control and trusting Aziraphale to take care of him had been something he'd enjoyed from the start, but it continued to grow on him with each occasion.

He had apparently fallen into some state of distraction, because when he looked up, Aziraphale was pulling back to hover over him.

He moved Crowley's arms, arranging his hands so that they gripped the edge of the table. "Keep these right here for me, if you would."

He nearly tripped over himself to answer. "Y-Yeah. 'course."

In the next moment, a bundle of rope - dyed in a rich red color - appeared in Aziraphale's hands, and he made to wind it around Crowley's wrists, binding them together rather effectively. Crowley was pleasantly surprised to find that the material was soft. He'd been expecting scratchy, since it was a rope, and couldn't really say he would've minded that, but this was much nicer.

He then took the dangling ends of the rope and lashed Crowley's arms to both corners of the table, tying them off in a couple of different places with clean knots, and finally leaned back to admire his work. "Well, aren't you a feast for my view? You look positively _sinful_ , my love." He said, appreciatively, reaching down between Crowley's legs to take him in hand and delighting in the way his breaths got heavier. "Especially this part of you."

He touched him there for an all too brief moment, and Crowley was in the middle of charging up a clear complaint when Aziraphale crouched down, leaning over his lower half and making him promptly forget it.

Aziraphale dipped his tongue deep into the crease of Crowley's thigh, and in response, Somebody help him, he _squeaked_. His entire body went red in his embarrassment, and that display made it so that Aziraphale was only a little bit put out when he repeated the behavior and didn't receive the same reaction the second time. He kissed the inside of Crowley's thigh, using his free hand to stroke over his flank. "Oh, darling. You don't need to be embarrassed. Although... it is quite endearing, I must say. I think you're the most precious thing on this Earth, surely you know that." He soothed, nuzzling into his leg. "I love you, _and_ all of your adorable little sounds. It's lovely for me when you can't help but let me know you like something."

"Ngk."

"Oh, and there it is. My very _favorite_ of your sounds." Aziraphale all but purred, diving in on him to place kisses and licks and little bites against every inch of him that he could reach. He paid special attention to his hipbones, finding them almost as sensitive as the thigh, and the line indented into his body where his jeans rested.

Once he thought he had gorged himself enough on Crowley's noises of pleasure for the moment, he drew back slightly. "I think it's your turn for a treat, my dear. I'll feed you, if you like."

Crowley was a bit dazed, distracted by the way his body was still humming in the places Aziraphale's mouth had visited. "Huh?"

"Do you fancy a bit of... cream, possibly?"

"Wha--" It suddenly clicked, before he even got the question out. 

Aziraphale wasn't talking about food anymore.

Crowley went braindead at that moment, and he could only stare. _What in the **fuck**_.

At the best of times, Aziraphale's dirty talk would overload him, but this was on a whole other level.

When he got his shit marginally back together and could at least properly focus on Aziraphale's face again, he saw that it was lit up in a bright pink hue. "Goodness... was that too much?" His tone seemed to indicate even _he_ couldn't believe what he had said.

"Nah..." Crowley cleared his throat. "No, it wasn't. I just..." He let out a deep exhale, trying to find his words. The only one he ended up locating was "Wow."

"Yes, well." It was Aziraphale's turn to clear his throat, this time. "Method of expression aside... I do mean it. It was a serious question."

"You _know_ I want you."

"I do. But _you_ know I like to ask. I like to hear you say it for me, and you like it when I ask."

"Yeah." Every bit of that was true. He would never get over the warm feeling he got in his chest when Aziraphale would check in on him or directly ask for his consent. It didn't matter that he _always_ did it... Crowley would always appreciate it just as much. "I've gotta know, though... where the fuck did you get that from?"

Aziraphale looked guilty, and that was all the answer he needed. 

Or so he thought, anyway. The _actual_ answer was a bit different. "I've been watching a lot of telly while you sleep."

Crowley definitely would've been slapping his hand to his forehead, had he the capacity to do so. So it _wasn't_ him accidentally falling into one of the pits in his research, it was something even dumber than that. Who knew what kind of weird and trashy programs he'd gotten into, then. If he'd been watching reality shows, that would definitely explain where he could've learned to use an innuendo like that. "For fuck's sake."

 _"Anyway_ , all kidding aside... you are in the mood for more?"

"Mm-hmm." Crowley felt an intense heat flood his ears and cheeks. "I, uh..." He gulped, steadying himself, deciding to take it a step further. "I want your cream, Angel." He said, slowly letting his legs down to spread them open and let them rest against the table. "You've gotta feed it to me now, you promised." He didn't know how he managed, but he met Aziraphale's eyes, with a glint of seductive charm in his gaze. "You've gotta give it to me 'til I'm stuffed full and can't take _one more_ bit."

Without another word, Aziraphale lost his clothes, then pulled him down to the edge of the table, using a subtle miracle to adjust the length of the ropes enough to allow him to do so while keeping the same amount of slack in them. He didn't want it to be uncomfortable for Crowley, as it likely would've been if he'd left them as-is, but he also didn't want to give him any more range of movement than he already had, knowing his sweet spot, where he liked it. It was the best solution he could come up with.

Crowley responded in kind by willing himself slick and open, then pulling his legs up to bend himself in half, a position they'd both greatly enjoyed having him in the last time he'd done it.

He leaned over Crowley, resting his weight on one hand, steadying himself with the other. "Would you like this, dearest?" He asked, rubbing himself against Crowley's crease in emphasis.

"Yeah. Yes. Angel, I want you. _Please_."

"Now, how could I possibly refuse, when you ask so sweetly?"

Without further interlude, Aziraphale entered him.

Crowley sucked in a sharp breath through his nose, holding totally still as Aziraphale pushed in all the way and covered him with his full weight. It sent him into a swoon.

"Good, love?"

"Yes. Oh fuck, Angel. Yes." He laughed breathlessly, looking up at him with no shortage of affection in his eyes. "I love you."

Aziraphale visibly softened at that. "I love you, too."

"Y'can move, if you want. Don't have to wait this time."

Aziraphale looked at him with obvious surprise. "Are you sure?"

"Mm-hmm." Crowley's expression turned a bit shy, then, as he corrected himself. "I'd like you to move."

"Well, what you want, dear, you shall have." He told him, and pulled his hips back to start properly rocking against him.

Crowley's nerve endings were lit up in a thousand different places already, and they'd barely started. He almost couldn't stand how good the feeling of Aziraphale's bulk pinning him down to the table was. That, and he was already way past riled up from before.

Then Aziraphale slipped his arms underneath him, holding him around the waist to press them even closer together, and Crowley's whole body thrummed with pleasure, to the point that he had to wonder if Aziraphale could feel it too.

Apparently, he could. "You won't come before I do... will you, sweetheart?"

It was one of his patented maneuvers - the implied command. He was still directing Crowley, even if he wasn't doing so as pointedly as usual.

That was almost definitely him being a bastard, purposely making it more difficult... because he _had_ to know that his half-commands lit Crowley up like a Christmas tree, perhaps even more so than the direct ones did. There was absolutely no way he hadn't realized that, attentive as he always was to Crowley and his needs.

Crowley didn't disappoint in his reaction, either. The demon gasped, and arched his back, writhing against his restraints, but shook his head firmly anyway. "No... I won't. I promise, Angel."

Aziraphale watched him with clear amusement, but gave him a sweet smile for his effort. "Oh, I know. Always so good for me, aren't you." He gave Crowley a short kiss, then stroked his thumb over the other's chin fondly. "I'm going to make sure you're well fed. It's the least I can do, I think. I just need you to give me the time I require in order to do so... and you can do that for me, can't you."

"Uh... Uh-huh." Crowley sighed, sinking into the soft, warm feeling Aziraphale's words offered to him. "I can. I will."

Then Aziraphale bore down on him, putting his full weight behind his thrusts, and it made Crowley see white and dissolve into one of his chants of 'Angel, Angel, Angel'.

Eventually, he couldn't keep it up, and his vocalization changed to pants and the occasional breathless moan, but for a while, that beloved pet name of his had become sort of like background music.

Then, suddenly, Crowley's sharp gasps became even sharper.

 _"Angel_." 

It was said with some measure of urgency this time, which of course brought all of his attention to focus immediately, and he slowed. "Is something wrong, love?"

"No, I... I just need your help."

The edge in the undertones of Crowley's voice made him still completely. "Hm?"

"Stop me." Was all he had left in him to say, needing his concentration elsewhere.

Luckily, Aziraphale understood what he meant, and he quickly slipped his hand between them, taking Crowley's cock in hand to bear down on him and put the brakes on his impending orgasm.

Despite having asked for it, the sensation of being snatched back from the edge made Crowley hiss, and his fingernails dug into the table. "Oh, fuck..." He wheezed, poking his tongue out to wet his suddenly too dry lips. 

It took him a moment before he was able to stop squirming, level his breathing and focus on Aziraphale again, but when he did, he offered him a shy little smile. "Thank you."

The angel returned the smile, reaching up to stroke his hair with his free hand. "No need, dear. I'm so pleased with you for realizing you needed me to help you, and even more so that you asked me for it."

Crowley wiggled, pressing his head up against the sensation as best he could in his current predicament. "Mmf. Gotta keep my word, y'know."

"Yes, and you're doing everything you can in order to facilitate that. That's so good, Crowley."

He felt another jolt of pleasure shoot through his spine at that, and he had to breathe hard through his nose to prevent it from taking him over and sending him right back to the spot he was in a moment ago.

Aziraphale's fingers rubbed circles into the top of his head. "Is it alright if I continue, beloved? Do you need more time?"

"Y-Yeah. 'S fine. Go ahead."

So Aziraphale did, resuming the motions of his hips but not moving either of his hands just yet. "Beautiful, my love. You are so _very_ beautiful." He said, directly into Crowley's ear. "I love you so much, and I will never stop."

While he didn't _quite_ feel in danger of coming anymore, that status wouldn't hold for long, if Aziraphale kept talking to him like this. He couldn't help being this weak to it... to hear him make declarations like this after wishing for them and _needing_ them for so long would always melt him right down.

Aziraphale's hand rested on the back of his leg, at the ready, just in case he was asked for more assistance... but this move was calculated. He was getting close, after that short break, and he wanted to pull Crowley into that abyss with him straight after.

So, while he built up to that point, he kept talking. "I'm so glad I get to be with you every morning, to watch you wake up... you're rarely more gorgeous than you are with sleep still in your eyes. Of course, even that doesn't compare to how you look right now. My very favorite look on you is one of ecstasy, my love." He whispered, angling his head so he could suck at the thin skin behind Crowley's ear.

Crowley whimpered, shuddering and struggling against his bonds. He'd lost the ability to respond in any kind of eloquent manner, and had devolved back into simple noises, but if anything that only signaled to Aziraphale that his plan was working.

"Yes, that's it... let me hear you, sweetest." He said, lowly, his voice that perfect rumble that vibrated all the way down Crowley's spine and straight to his cock. "You've waited so nicely for me... I'll make it worth your while, I promise. It will be... very filling."

He felt tension building in Crowley's body, right on cue, and brought out further by that veiled declaration that he was about to come. It was a bit too soon to be pleased with himself for a job well done, getting the timing right, but he was pretty sure he'd succeeded, and he couldn't help feeling a tiny hit of pride. "Hold still for me, now."

Crowley did, though it took mountains of effort in order to do so. Aziraphale thrust into him a few more times, then bit down into the curve of Crowley's shoulder, pulled him in close, and finally unleashed the heavy climax he had been building up to all that time, with a lovely moan straight into his demon's ear. Crowley made a very inhuman noise as Aziraphale worked his come into him, hot and deep, damn near to the point of overflow.

Of course, Aziraphale didn't even think about stopping there. Crowley was physically shaking with his own need to come, unable to remain still, and he would tend to him, as always. There was nothing more important to him than that, making sure Crowley was satisfied. He pushed himself to keep moving, to keep fucking into Crowley after he'd finished, giving him that last boost he needed by providing him with these little things he liked.

And then, of course, there was the coup de grace, which he gladly administered. "You've been such a good boy, Crowley. You held on so well." He praised, pressing kisses against the red mark that was now blooming on Crowley's skin. "I want you to come for me now."

It worked rather quickly. Even if he had tried, he couldn't hold on in the face of all of that. It was less than a minute before Crowley himself was unraveling, choking on a sob and coming hard between them with a full body shiver. "A-Angel... Angel..." He breathed out, finding his words enough to call out to him. He was reaching out to seize hold of Aziraphale the _instant_ his hands were released, yanking him over for a deep kiss, swallowing down the weak groans he made when Crowley squeezed around him. 

Aziraphale kissed him and held him until the pleasured tears he was shedding had stopped, periodically wiping them away with the pads of his thumbs as they rolled down his cheeks. 

Crowley wasn't actually sure which part of this he liked better... the actual acts, or what came after. Aziraphale was attentive, kind, and quite touchy with him on a normal basis, but when they played with kink, those behaviors became even more prominent, somehow. He didn't know how the angel did it, but he wasn't too eager to truly peek behind the curtain, either. It felt way too good to potentially ruin it by learning how that particular sausage was made.

It could've been that there was no explanation, anyway.

Either way, that honey sweet look Aziraphale was giving him did absolutely nothing to make him love it any less, this space of after. "There, now. Do you feel better, sweetheart?" He asked, stroking his fingers through sweaty copper hair, while the other hand rubbed gently at each of his wrists in turn. The marks the ropes had left behind on him were fairly light, not in need of healing, but still left the area sensitive, and Crowley basked in the feeling of being touched there.

"Mm-hmm... I do. I _really_ do, Angel." Crowley murmured, vaguely conscious of the moment his shoulders drooped, prompting Aziraphale to clean them off and wrap him in a blanket. 

He certainly wasn't bored anymore. Boredom was a petty state he barely remembered, far away from where he'd gone now. Now he just felt... really nice. Definitely preferable.

His eyes closed at some point during all of that - somewhere between Aziraphale petting his head and beginning to whisper gentle praise in his ear - and he didn't know how long he was gone for, but the next thing he was aware of was being gently shaken. "Here, darling." He heard Aziraphale say, and opened his eyes to find he was being offered an ice lolly. He took it gratefully, then watched in a daze as the room suddenly began to move around him.

Aziraphale carried him over to the sofa and sat, placing the bundle of demon he held into his lap. Crowley wiggled, finding a comfortable position, and sighed contentedly.

As he laid against Aziraphale, lazily nibbling at his ice lolly while watching him clumsily navigate through menus to cue up _The Great British Bake Off_ , he thought _maybe_ this whole quarantine thing wasn't so bad after all.


End file.
